Clouds
by Seaweed Brain Herondales
Summary: Annabeth Chase has made it into NYU. She believes that she has the next four years of her life planned out-study well, with no distraction, graduate and join the best Architecture Firm in New York-no time for romance. This soon changes when she bumps into another NYU student who makes her feel alive. Annabeth knows that there is no future with him but she can't stay away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

"Now are you sure that you've got everything?" my mother asked me for the fifth time since we got in the car.

"Yes I'm sure." I answer her yet again.

"Because we can turn back around and-"

"Mom." I stopped her before she could finish. "Trust me, I have everything."

"Well I just want to make sure. It is your first day of college…" I drowned the sound of her voice out. Here we go again with the whole college talk. I had been getting this talk since I started high school. She said the same thing every time, if I don't do well in all my subjects then I won't get into a good college and therefore I won't get a good job and so forth. But lately these talks had been becoming longer and longer as the days leading up to my first day at New York University became shorter and shorter.

I can understand why she is so stressed though. She and I have been working towards this day for years. Me making sure that I study well and her also making sure that I study well.

"Okay Annabeth?" she asked me once she had finished her thoroughly rehearsed speech.

"Yes Mother." I answered automatically, knowing exactly what she said without having to listen. The remainder of the car trip was filled with my mother making little comments here and there and her music from her classical music station playing softly in the background. To be honest I'm quite happy to be living in one of the dorms on campus, getting away from my mother and all her rules and lectures would be nice for a change. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but she has never been the same since my dad left her and married some other women.

When he left she wasn't like most other women who would cry for months on end wondering why he left her. No my mother was different. She didn't shed a single tear, never missed a shift at work and never looked depressed and broken. Instead she became harsher, worked more and only looked depressed where no one could see her.

I glanced out the window at the tall buildings lining the side of the road. A handful of them were beautiful, with high arched windows and beautiful carvings in the bricks. I could spend all day looking at one building, noting the architectural design and construction that went into making the it and not get tired. So it made perfect sense that I will be attending NYU to study architecture.

Some of the buildings we passed had the NYU sign out the front signaling that it is one of the college's buildings. I kept my gaze on the buildings we passed, looking for one in particular.

"There it is Mom." I turned to her pointing out the window towards Greenwich Hall.

Greenwich Hall is a housing system for NYU students. In the heart of Manhattan it's perfect for me to live in and for me to get to my classes on time. Seeing the massive building for the first time in person instead of on a computer screen, I can barely contain my excitement.

My mother pulled the car up in the parking lot next to the building and shut the engine off. I looked to the entry way to the building and saw what I'm presuming is NYU students walking in and out of the building. Some new arrivals like me and others back again for another year.

I looked to my mother and saw the look of disgust on her face. Confused, I followed her line of sight and found a group of people with tattoos lining their arms and piercings covering their faces.

"Now Annabeth," here we go, I thought to myself. "I do not want you associating with people like that. Same goes for goths, punks and others like that. And remember no parties, you are here to study not to spend all night partying."

"I know." I replied. She had given me the whole 'no parties' talk about a week ago. "Now come on." I smiled at her and got out of the car heading towards the trunk to grab my bags. I heard the clicking of my mother's heels on the concrete flooring of the parking lot. I grabbed my duffle bag and two suitcases, my mother grabbing my other bag, containing my comforter and sheets.

After locking the car we hauled all my bags up into the foyer of the building. "What dorm is it again?" my mother asks me.

"B14." I answer her. Luckily the hall is easy to navigate and we find B14 quite easily. Once we are standing in front of the wooden door leading to my new home for the next five years I place the bags I am carrying on the floor, grab the small metal key from my pocket and slide it into the lock. It clicks open and I push the door forward revealing a small room with two single beds, one against each wall. The right bed had black sheets and a dark blue comforter. Clothes were thrown all over the floor on the right side, as if the person those clothes belonged to made sure that not a fraction on clothing touched the left side. The wall the bed was positioned against had posters of bands like Green Day, All Time Low and Blink-182 stuck to it.

I could practically feel the feeling of disgust coming from my mother. I walked further into the room and found a girl, a little older than me hanging clothes up in one of the wardrobes. She had black hair with a dark blue streak down the side. She wore all black clothing and when she turned to face me her blue eyes sparked with excitement.

"Hi I'm Thalia." She introduced herself, setting down the clothes she was about to hang up on the floor and coming over to where I stood.

"Annabeth." I greeted her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Annabeth." She smiled at me. "You must be Annabeth's mom." She said noticing my mother standing behind me with a scowl on her face. My mother ignored her and proceeded into the room, placing the bag she held on my bed. I mouthed sorry to Thalia who was glaring at my mother.

"Well Annabeth I'm sure you can get yourself settled in from here. I want to get a start on the three and a half hour drive back to Boston." My mother clapped her hands together. I knew she wouldn't stay long, but I didn't think that she would just drop me off like this. I'm guessing my new roommate has something to do with her quick departure.

"Okay then." I smiled weakly and she gave me a quick hug.

"Call me tomorrow once you're all settled in." was the last thing she said before walking out the door.

"Sorry about my mom." I apologized to Thalia.

"It's fine." She brushed off my apology. "So you're from Boston huh?"

"Yeah." I answered lamely.

"What made you decide to come to New York?"

"Well to be honest one of the reasons was to get away from her for a while." I admitted.

Thalia laughed. "Yeah I can see why."

"The other was because I heard that NYU has a great architecture program."

"You're an architecture girl."

"Yep, I love everything about it. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Manhattan so here really, but I wanted to get away from my parents too, they drive me insane. I told them I wanted to have a 'real' experience at college life." She said making air quotes when she said real.

I walked over to my bed, grabbed the bag containing my sheets and comforter and started making my bed. "What courses are you taking?"

"A bit of everything really. Still don't really know what I want to do yet. My parents keep saying to become a doctor or something like that, but who are they kidding? I will never make it as a doctor. But seeing as my father is a heart surgeon, my mother is a nurse and my brother and one of my cousins is studying some type of medicine at college they keep saying that it's in 'my blood' to take on a medical career." She finished rolling her eyes at the thought.

I laughed at the thought of Thalia becoming a nurse like her mom, for the life of me I couldn't picture her being kind and looking after someone. "Yeah no offense but I can't picture you as a nurse or whatever."

"Thank you. I tried telling my parents that but they wouldn't listen." She then proceeded to continue hanging her clothes in the small wardrobe.

Once I was satisfied with how my newly made been looked I grabbed one of the suitcases and started filling the draws next to my bed with socks, underwear, shirts and pants. "This side of the wardrobe is yours by the way." Thalia said gesturing to the left half of the wardrobe.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and started hanging some clothes on hangers. Once I finished this I hung them on the limited amount of hanging space left in the wardrobe.

"Well I'm going to catch a cab down to Othmer Hall to see how my brother and cousin are settling in. Do you want to come?" Thalia asked me grabbing her dorm keys and heading for the door.

"Nah I'm good thanks. I think I might just stay here tonight and get everything ready for classes on Monday."

"Okay maybe another time then." She smiled at me.

"Yeah I would like that." I smiled back at her before she walked out and shut the door behind her.

**A/N: What do you guys think of it so far? Sorry if I got anything wrong about the layout of the college or the distance from one city to the other. I don't live in America so I have no idea. Anyway tell me what you guys thought of it in the reviews. Thanks**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Thalia arrived back at our dorm around 6:00 looking angry. "The amount of traffic in this God forsaken city is ridiculous." She practically shouts coming into our small room and slamming the cheap wooded door behind her.

"I would've thought that you would be used to it by now, you know with growing up here and all." I comment from my position on the dingy wooded bed that will be mine for the next four years.

"Well I'm not." She states simply, going over to her bed and falling back onto the soft comforter.

After several minutes of silence she sits back up and looks over at me. "Are you busy tomorrow night?" she questions looking at me hopefully.

"Other than preparing for classes on Monday, no I'm not." I reply not liking the crazy grin that spreads across her face at my words.

"Well there is this party at one of the frat houses starting at 8:00 tomorrow night and I would love it if you came." She said excitedly.

"I don't know… my mom warned me about college parties." My voice filled with uncertainty.

"Oh come on. Everyone will be there. Well not _everyone _of course but there will be heaps of people there." she tried to support her case.

"Look Thalia I would love to go but I don't know anyone and-"

"Hello? You know me, and besides how are you going to get to know anyone if you don't converse with other people. A party is the best way to make friends in a new city." She argued back. I couldn't deny that her arguments had a point. And to be honest a little part of me wanted to go to this college party. Just to see what it's like then I will focus on my studies. Besides the term technically hasn't started yet. _That's a perfect reason why you shouldn't go, the term starts in practically two days and you are nowhere near prepared for it. _An annoying logical voice in my head screamed at me.

"I've got to call my mother tomorrow night." I knew my excuse was pathetic but I know I shouldn't go to that party.

"Annabeth you and I both know that that is one of the most pathetic excuses in the history of pathetic excuses. Now come on, are you coming or not?"

My brain was screaming no, that this was a bad idea, but my mouth wouldn't listen. "Okay, why not?" she beamed at me and I gave a weak smile in return.

"You will not regret coming, trust me." Her smile grew even more and I desperately prayed that she will be right.

I woke up Saturday morning to the scream like sounds coming from my crappy alarm clock. My first priority today will be to get rid of that thing and buy a new one. I quickly shut it off before it wakes Thalia, grab my toiletry back and head for the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom wasn't as busy as I expected it to be but then again it was 8:00 in the morning and other students were probably savoring the last couple of sleep-ins before school starts back. I wasn't a big fan of the whole boys and girls sharing the same bathroom but I can live with it. I quickly find a free shower stall and close the flimsy curtain behind me. The hot water does wonders on my tense back, relaxing me. I stand under the hot water, letting it run over my body.

Once my hair is washed I shut off the water and step into the small space before the curtain. I quickly pull on some dark blue denim shorts and a white lose tank top. I exit the shower stall and make my way over to the slightly crowded basins. Placing my belongings on the bench top, I grab my toothbrush from my toiletry bag and brush my teeth. Noticing the half-asleep young men walking through the door eyeing me up and down, I decided to do my makeup in the dorm.

I try to open the door to the dorm as quietly as possible so as not to wake Thalia but when I enter I see that I didn't have to. She's laying on her bed fully clothed and scrolling through something on her phone. "Good morning Annabeth." She greets me.

"Morning." I reply smiling at her and making my way over to the floor to ceiling length mirror to do my makeup. Just a little bit of foundation and mascara will do.

"Got anything planned for today?" I heard Thalia say from the bed.

"I'm just going out to get a new alarm clock." I reply. Then a thought occurred to me. "Do you know any places that sell good alarm clocks?" I ask her since she lives in Manhattan.

"Oh yeah there's this one down on 5th street that I highly recommend but stay away from the one down the block though, those alarm clocks are crap." She said sarcastically.

"Okay that was a bit of a weird question but I didn't need the sarcasm."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have never heard anyone ask where they can get a decent alarm clock from."

"Well I just want to make sure I get a good one. One that won't stuff up and forget to wake me, one that sounds half decent." I ramble off the qualities I look for in an alarm clock.

"God Annabeth it's just an alarm clock. Go down to the General store and buy one there, or Target or something." Thalia said not really answering my question.

"Okay thanks." I grabbed my phone, keys and handbag from the bedside table and make my way towards the door.

"Oh Annabeth, are you still going to the party tonight?" Thalia asked me just before I stepped outside and into the nicely air-conditioned hallway.

"Yeah." I replied. I completely forgot that I agreed to go.

"Awesome. Make sure you have something nice to wear, but remember its summer though so nothing too warm."

Thanking her I stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

Thalia was right. The traffic in this city is terrible. The traffic was bumper to bumper and the sound and car horns blaring filled the summer air. It took the cab driver twenty minutes to get to the nearest Target store. He pulled up out the front of the store and after I gave him his money he quickly sped off, looking for another fare.

The store was relatively quiet for a Saturday morning, only a few customers here and there. I made my way over to the electronic section searching the aisles for a type of alarm clock. Fifteen minutes of searching went by with no luck. I was about to give up and go and try the general store when I spotted one up on the top shelf. It looked perfect. It was small, simple and looked new enough to have a decent sounding alarm to it. I reached up trying to grab it. My fingers grazing the box but only managing to push it back further. Groaning, I try to lift myself higher by jumping up and down until I grabbed it.

Just as I was about to try a different approach someone grabbed the box and handed it to me. "Here." A male voice spoke from beside me.

"I nearly had it." I knew that I would've got it soon enough. I didn't need his help. I turned to the boy standing beside me. He was about my age and was tall, tan and had black hair with startling sea-green eyes. To say the least he was beautiful.

"Oh yeah, one more jump and you would've had it." He smiled at me, showing perfect white teeth.

"Well we will never know now will we?" I said playfully.

His green eyes sparked with amusement. "How wrong of me to deprive us of watching you struggle to grab that shitty alarm clock."

"I was not struggling and this is not a shitty alarm clock." I defend myself.

"Come on you know it's shitty."

"No it's not." I repeat again.

"Its $20 of course its going to be shitty." He replied leaning against the shelving.

"Well it's the best one I can find."

"What? There are like hundreds of better alarm clocks than that." He said spreading his arms out.

"Really? Show me then."

He smiled and pointed to a beautiful sleek black stereo. "There."

"That's a stereo not an alarm clock."

"Ahh, but it is." His smiled grew wider as he pointed to the little black writing on the box that read _Inbuilt Alarm Clock._ I was such an idiot. I didn't even think that the stereos would have alarm clocks built into them.

I smiled at the boy. "Annabeth." I held out my hand for him.

"Percy." He replied shaking my hand.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone how has reviewed, favorited or followed this story it means a lot to me. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

"Well thanks for helping me find a decent alarm clock." I thanked Percy as I made my way to the front of the store to pay for it.

"Anytime." He smiled at me, walking towards the counter with me. As I was waiting in line I noticed that Percy had nothing in his hands.

"Are you going to buy anything?" I asked him, looking towards his empty hands.

"What? Oh no, no I'm not." He replied just noticing that he had nothing in his hands.

"Then why are you in line?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm just waiting to ask a beautiful girl out for coffee." He looked down at me, a grin spreading across his face.

Did he mean me? Surly he wouldn't say that if it wasn't me but then again I've just met the guy. Noticing my silence his grin faded and an embarrassed look took its place. "If you want to." He added.

I couldn't help the feeling of joy his words made me feel. "Yeah sure. I would love to. Sorry I didn't know if you were talking about me or not." I admitted.

A look of amusement crossed his face. "Why would I say that to you and mean someone else?"

"I don't know. People do that." I defend myself.

"Well I'm sorry for not making myself clear." He apologized just as the women from one of the checkouts called, "Next!"

I walked over to her with the alarm clock in my arms, Percy closely behind me. I handed the package over to the lady who quickly scanned it and place it in one of the plastic bags. "That will be $49.99" I grabbed the money from my purse and handed it over to her outstretched palm. She handed me the bag with my new alarm clock and I thanked her, exiting the store.

"So where do you want to go for coffee?" I heard Percy ask, falling into step beside me.

Surprised I asked, "Did you mean now?"

"Yeah… if you want to." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in the most adorable way.

"Yeah of course. I just thought that when you asked you meant a different day, but you probably already knew that." I was babbling and I knew it.

"So where do you want to go?" he looked down at me ignoring my pointless comment and I was grateful for that.

"I don't really know any places around here. I only moved here yesterday from Boston to attend NYU."

"You're an NYU girl huh? Me too. Well an NYU boy not girl because- you get the point." Percy finished blushing, I laughed and he smiled. "Well there is this really nice coffee place not too far away from here." Percy offered, looking towards me. He was rubbing the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness I'm assuming.

"Well you probably know this city better than I do so lead the way." I gestured to the path in front of me waiting for Percy to take the lead. He grinned at me, turning left once we reached the ouside of the plaza.

"Here we are." Percy spread his arms out as we stopped in front of a small building nestled between two high rise buildings. The sign out front read 'Zeus's Fist' and the stone walls were covered in some type of plantation.

"Odd name." I noted, not expecting a coffee shop to be called Zeus's Fist.

"Yeah the owners are Greek I'm pretty sure." Percy replied to my comment. "After you my lady." He said in a terrible attempt at a posh accent, holding the small old door leading inside of the coffee shop open for me.

"What is that accent?" I ask him once I'm inside, my eyes skimming the room for a spare table.

"That was a posh British accent." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"That was a terrible British accent." I laugh, my eyes finally finding a spare table positioned in the corner of the shop. I grab Percy's arm and lead him to the small timber table.

"Well obviously you have never been to London because then you would've know that that was a perfect imitation of a British accent." He defended himself, pulling one of the chairs out for me to sit in. Thanking him, I sit down and bring my chair forward closer to the table. He then proceeds to sit on the chair opposite mine.

"I don't need to go to London to know that that was nowhere near how they speak." I smirk at him, picking up one of the simple menus and flicking through the pages.

"Well it is. I'll have you know that while I was over there last year some of the native citizens thought I was British too because of how accurate my accent was." He smirked back at me, seeming proud of his little statement.

"I think they were just being polite because that was not British."

"Fine believe what you want but I am taking you to England sometime and showing you how good I am. You won't even be able to tell the difference between me and some British dude." He crossed his arms over his chest and lent back in his chair as if that statement somehow proved his point.

"Deal." I playfully reply causing him to smile.

"Well now that that's settled what are you studying at NYU?" he leans his elbows on the table removing his arms from across his chest.

"Well I'm planning on becoming an architect, so some of the classes I'm taking are design, graphics, art history and of course Architecture 101."

"Very nice. So I'm guessing you're into buildings and all that?" Percy raises his eyebrows, looking interested. He calls a waitress over.

"What can I get for you today?" the blonde waitress asks, notepad and pen in hand.

"I will have a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please." Percy recites his order to the waitress then looks at me indicating that it is now my turn to say my order.

"I'll have a small cappuccino please."

"Yep, is that all for today?" she asks once she had finished writing down our orders.

"Yes thanks." Percy replied.

"Great. Won't be long." She said before making her way to the kitchen.

Percy clapped his hands together. "So buildings you like them?"

"Well of course I do. Why do you think I want to be an architect?"

He holds his hands up in defense. "I'm just making conversation."

I laugh, enjoying his company. So far New York has been a whole lot better than Boston ever was.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've had heaps of stuff going on at school these past few weeks. I will hopefully update the next chapter soon but there are no promises. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in the review and thanks for all the support so far.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I sipped our drinks, making small talk. I had told him more about why I want to become an architect and all the great buildings I am hoping to visit here in New York.

"I could take you sightseeing sometime if you want." Percy offered, setting his mug down.

"Really? That would be great." I smiled at him, happy that I had made a friend here in New York, well besides Thalia but I'm not even sure if I would consider her a friend yet. "So, what are you studying?" I asked him, taking a small sip of my drink.

"Medicine." He replied.

"Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting that." I stated surprised by his answer.

"What? Do you think I'm not smart enough to become a doctor?" he asked me playfully.

"Well you don't seem like that sharpest tool in the shed." I smiled at him enjoying the fake look of hurt on his face.

"That hurt Annabeth that really hurt." He placed a hand over his heart.

I laughed. "So what type of doctor?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"A Pediatrician."

"Oh so you like kids then?"

"Yeah, I want to make a difference and who doesn't love kids?" he smiled at me. When I thought he couldn't get even more perfect he goes and says something like that. Smiling like an idiot I finish off my drink.

"Well it was great getting to know you." I say to Percy as we reach the shopping center carpark.

"The pleasure was all mine." He replied grinning. "Do you need a lift back to your dorm?"

"Oh no its fine I'll call a cab, thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry about it."

"Okay then. See you around Annabeth." He gave me one last smile before walking over to his car.

Once his car had left the parking lot I went out onto the sidewalk and hailed a cab. It didn't take long for one to stop in front of me. I quickly jumped in and told the driver the address of my dorm hall.

It took longer coming back than it did leaving. The traffic was worse which I didn't think was possible after this morning, but then that's New York for you.

After what felt like forever the cab pulled up out the front of Greenwich Hall. I handed the cab driver the appropriate amount of money before getting out, holding my new stereo/alarm clock. The yellow cab then zoomed off again, looking for another fair.

I walked up the front steps of the hall and proceeded into the foyer, making my way to my dorm. Soon enough I was standing in front of the old wooded door, fumbling for my keys at the bottom of my bag.

Finally I felt the cold touch of the metal key in my palm and I pulled out my hand, sticking the key into the lock. It clicked signaling to me that it was now unlocked and I pushed it open, dumbing my bag and new stereo on my neatly made bed.

Closing the door behind me I glanced at Thalia's bed and found her laying there with headphones and her eyes closed. I could faintly hear the tune of Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day coming from her headphones. Deciding not to disturb her I open up the box of the stereo and started to set it up. All I had to do was place it on my bedside table, plug it into the wall and set the time. By the time I was done Thalia had opened her eyes and had noticed that I was back.

"Annabeth, how long have you been back?" she asked taking her headphones off and setting them down on her bed.

"Not long." I replied.

She looked over behind me and saw the sleek black stereo sitting atop of my small bedside table. "Hey I thought you said that you were going to buy an alarm clock?"

"Oh it is an alarm clock." I replied but when she looked at me with a confused look on her face I decided to explain. "Well I was at Target looking for one and I couldn't find a good one, then at the top of one of the shelves I found one that looked decent. Deciding that it was better than none at all I tried grabbing it but it was just out o reach." I continued explaining how the rest of my day went, meeting Percy, buying the stereo and going out for a coffee with him.

After I had finished Thalia smirked at me. "Is this guy going to be at the party tonight?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well call him then and ask him."

"What? No. that's coming off as disparate and I don't even know if I like the guy like that and we didn't exchange numbers." I said just realizing that I probably won't see him again.

Thalia groaned. "Oh Annabeth, that's the first thing you do! Exchange numbers."

"Okay I'm sorry. It's just that we were having such a great time I didn't think about it until it was too late."

"Well you better hope that the gods are in your favor and he shows up to the party tonight."

I nodded my head in agreement, really hoping that a miracle happens and I do see him again.

"Come on Annabeth I want to get there by 8:00." Thalia yelled from outside in the hallway.

"Coming." I called back, grabbing my phone and keys before joining Thalia in the hallway, shutting the door behind me. "What time are you planning on leaving?" I asked her as we left Greenwich Hall and hailed for a taxi.

"I don't know. We haven't even got there yet. The first thing on my mind right now isn't what time we will leave." She replied. I was hoping for at least a rough time on when she was planning to leave, but from the sounds of it she isn't planning to leave for a while.

The taxi ride to the frat house was short and filled with small talk, mostly Thalia saying how amazing these start of term frat parties are. The only thing on my mind though was the small possibility that Percy might be there.

"That would be $25.50." the taxi driver called from the front seat. Thalia handed over the money before I could reach for my purse and we exited the car.

"I'm paying next time." I tell her as we stood on the pathway looking up at the frat house. There were people on the front lawn, holding beer bottles in their hands and walking around drunkenly. I don't know how someone could be this drunk just after 8:00 but that's college students for you I guess.

"Come on." Thalia grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the front steps of the house. "I'll introduce you to some people."

We entered a room which I'm guessing is the lounge area and walked towards a tall girl with brown hair and eyes. "Annabeth this is Reyna, Reyna this is my new roommate Annabeth."

Reyna gave me a small smile and I returned it before Thalia pulled me away again and into the kitchen. "She's a bit of a bitch sometimes." She whispered to me once Reyna was out of ear shot. "She has had a bit of resentment towards me ever since my cousin and brother both turned her down." She informed me. "Speaking of the devils. Jason! Percy!" she called across the room to two tall boys, one with blonde hair the other with black. The two turned around to face her and what I saw made my heart stop.

Percy.

**A/N: Crap ending I know. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had exams and whatever these past few weeks and had the 5SOS concert last night which was incredible. Plus I've started planning another story this time a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter and I'm trying not to make it cliché but it's hard so if anyone has any ideas for that feel free to PM me. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, I really appreciate them all. **

**Seaweed Brain Herondales. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe that Percy is here but I also can't believe that Thalia called him her brother or cousin. I'm just hoping that they're not siblings, she and Percy do have the same colour hair but the more I look at two boys the more I see that the blonde boy has the same eyes as Thalia and some of the same facial features.

"Guys this is my new roommate Annabeth, the one I was telling you about last night." Thalia smiled at the two boys as they approached us. I tried my best not to look at Percy, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me but knowing that it would take a miracle for him not to seeing as we saw each other only hours ago. "Annabeth this is my younger brother Jason." She said pointing to the tall blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at me showing perfect white teeth.

"And this idiot over here is my little baby cousin Percy." She said pinching his cheeks like an aunt would do to a niece or nephew.

"I told you to stop doing that." Percy pushed Thalia's hand away. I'm guessing that that was the reaction she was hoping for as she laughed. Percy then turned to me and smirked. "Oh so you're the unfortunate soul who is forced to share a room with my mentally deficient cousin." Jason laughed while Thalia glared at the both of them.

"Ha ha ha you're _so funny _Perce." Thalia rolled her eyes, then all of the sudden her eyes lit up. "Oh maybe one of you guys might know of the guy Annabeth meet today." _Oh crap, oh crap. Not now please not now. _"Yeah she met him at Target and then the two of them went to grab a coffee. She forgot to ask for his number so if you know him or maybe look out for him that would be great. He's your age, goes to NYU. He's tall, good-looking," at that comment Percy smirked at me and I blushed, praying for Thalia to stop talking. "Black hair was it?" she asked turning to me. I managed a small nod. "Do you guys have any idea who it might be?"

"I have some ideas on who it might be." Percy replied smirking at me. I blushed in embarrassment praying for Thalia to stop talking.

"Actually you know what Thalia, the more I think about him the more I realise he wasn't that great after all." I said turning to Thalia, hoping that she would stop and that my face wasn't as red as it felt. Percy's smirk wavered a bit and I swear I saw a look of disappointment in his eyes but before I could dwell on it, it vanished.

"Really? But you-" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"Well it was nice meeting you two." I smiled at the both of them before dragging Thalia out of the lounge room and into the hallway.

"What was that about?" she asked me. "A few hours ago you were raving about this guy-"

"I wasn't raving about him." I said rolling my eyes

"- and now you're saying that he wasn't as great as what you thought he was." Thalia finished as if I hadn't spoken.

"Look I've changed my mind, now can we forget about it please?" I asked her.

"But-"

"Please?" I cut her off.

She paused for a minute before she finally agreed. "Fine, but I don't see why you got all weird when I asked for Percy and Jason's help." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she returned it after a moment's pause.

"Now come on, I guess since that guy didn't work out we should go find you a new one." She said grabbing my arm and leading me out the back door before I could object.

**Percy POV**

"Well that was weird." Jason said as we watched Annabeth drag Thalia out into the hallway.

"Yeah." I mumbled not really paying attention to Jason but rather to Annabeth, my eyes following her until she made her way out the doorway and out of my line of sight.

"Annabeth looked mortified when Thalia brought up that guy she met today." Jason said before taking a sip of his drink. I nodded my head in response, my mind still on Annabeth. _Did she mean what she said about me not being that great? _I thought to myself, hoping that she just said that to get Thalia to stop talking.

"Do you really know who it might be?" Jason asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um, no I just said that. I have no idea. Maybe if they gave us a name it might be easier." I replied hoping that he couldn't tell I was lying. Sadly, he knows me too well because the look on his face told me that he knew I was lying. Before he could question me about it I quickly changed the subject. "So next weekend my friend Piper is coming to visit. You remember her right?"

Jason blushed. "Ah, yeah. Yeah I remember her." He stammered out.

"You alright with her coming over?" I asked him, thankful that he seemed to have forgotten about our previous conversation.

"Of course!" he said a little too loudly. Realizing that people were looking at him because of the volume of his voice, he said quietly this time. "I mean, yeah sure I guess."

I gave him a weird look. "You seemed a little excited then."

"Yeah because I'm excited for you." Jason said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked him. Sometimes Jason confuses the hell out of me.

"Well because… I mean, you haven't seen her since graduation and she's one of your best friends and I'm happy for you." He said all of this quickly and in one breath.

"Oh, well I guess you're right then, thanks." I smiled at him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Jason asked looking down at his drink.

"Not too sure yet. We might just hang out at the dorm if that's okay with you and Luke." I replied. I hadn't really thought about what we were going to actually do.

"Yeah of course, that's fine. We just have to make sure that the dorm is spotless before she comes."

I looked over at him. "Why?"

"Well… you don't want her to think that you're some type of pig now do you?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"She already knows I'm a pig. It would probably be better if we left it as a mess so she knows I'm okay." I brushed off his comment.

"So what college does she go to?" God he was really taking an interest in her.

"NYU like us."

"What?" Jason's eyes expanded to the size of saucers. "You didn't tell me that."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Oh, um… I mean I just find it odd that you guys haven't seen each other since graduation and I just assumed that it was because she was attending some college in another state."

"No, it's just that she went to visit her dad in California on the set of his new movie." I answered him, starting to get bored with all the talk about Piper. I glanced outside the window and caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. Annabeth.

"Look Jason I would _love _to stay and talk about Piper some more but I need to go outside and get some fresh air, it's getting a little stuffy in here."

"Oh okay. I'll come with you." He offered and went to place his drink on the table beside us.

"No, no it's fine. I will only be a minute. You stay here and save our spots."

"What spots? You mean the place by the wall?" he asked me confused. Geez this kid loved his questions.

"Yes. Of course I mean the place by the wall. If you ask me I'd say that's the best spot in the whole house. That spots a keeper." God I sounded like a moron and judging by the look on Jason's face he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'll be two minutes okay? Look if I'm not back within 5 minutes then you can join me out here, deal?" I asked hoping that he would agree.

"Sure I guess."

"Great." I smiled at him before setting my drink down on the table, walking out the back door and towards where I saw Annabeth.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, on all my stories in fact. I've just had no inspiration to write and I've had a bit on lately but I hope that I have some now. I know this chapter isn't very long but hey it's an update. And just to clarify this is not a PercyxPiper just a Percy/Piper friendship because why not? Anyway thank you for all your continued support and please continue to Review, Favorite or Follow.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV**

I really didn't want to be doing this. Thalia was taking me around the backyard of the frat house and trying to find a 'new guy' for me. I wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm, curl up in bed and watch Netflix for an hour or two.

"What about him?" Thalia asked me, pointing to an impish looking Latino boy who had his shirt off and was being held upside down by two guys, drinking from a keg.

"You have got to be kidding me." I stated as I continued to look at the boy.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him?" Thalia said but she said it as more of a question.

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Okay, I'm running out of guys that I know. Leo was a last resort." She admitted.

"Yeah I can tell." I said looking back over at Leo who was now on his own two feet, swaying side to side with a huge drunken grin on his face while a bunch of guys were cheering around him.

"Hey Thals." A guy around our age smiled at Thalia.

"Hey Luke." Thalia returned his smile, blushing a little.

Luke paused for a moment, looking at Thalia before saying, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right sorry. Luke this is my new roommate Annabeth. Annabeth this is Luke, he lives with Jason and Percy."

"Annabeth?" Luke asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" I replied not sure why he was asking.

Luke looked at Thalia then back at me, a grin spreading across his face. "Sorry, it's just a… pretty name. Very unique, wouldn't you say? Probably the only Annabeth in NYU?" he asked trying to suppress his grin.

"I wouldn't know." Was all I said. I wasn't sure why he was grinning or why he was asking these questions.

"Luke stop being weird." Thalia had an odd look on her face.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway have you seen Perce anywhere?" he asked looking behind us and at the house.

"Yeah, we were just talking to him actually. He and Jason are in the living room." Thalia replied. Luke's grin widened.

"Thanks Thals. It was a pleasure to meet you Annabeth." He winked at me before walking off and into the house.

"Well that was weird." I stated, turning to Thalia.

She just glared back at me. "Yeah very."

"Okay, what's the matter?" I asked, not sure why she was glaring at me.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but-"

"Look Annabeth, I'm fine. I'm just going to grab a drink from inside. I'll be back in a minute." Before I could stop her she turned around and stalked into the house.

"Okay." I breathed. Well that was weird. I couldn't understand why she was angry at me.

But before I could think about it any further I heard someone call my name. "Annabeth!" I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Percy walking over from the house towards me.

"Hey Percy." I gave him a small smile.

"You left quite quickly in there."

"Well I wasn't going to just stand there and let you embarrass me." I admitted.

Percy was quiet for a moment. "I was a little surprised with that Thalia was saying. The things you told her about me. Did you mean the things you said?" he asked looking me in the eyes. Green on grey.

"Well I'm not too sure now."

"Hey look I'm sorry. I was just kidding around. I wouldn't have told them it was me, you had nothing to worry about."

"How was I supposed to know that though? It's not like we're close or anything. We barley know each other."

"You're right. We don't know each other that well, but I think that can be changed, don't you?" he asked, lowering his voice and stepping closer to me. My breath hitched as he took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear, his fingers brushing the side of my face.

My heart started to race as he leaned closer to me and I panicked. "Luke was looking for you." I blurted out. I couldn't just go around and kiss him, I mean I just meet the guy today.

"You meet Luke?" he asked pulling back, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah just before. He was a little weird and asked some weird questions." I told him, glad that he had stepped back from me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and wrap my fingers through his hair but I wanted to get to know him better before that happened.

"What type of questions?"

"He asked me if I was the only Annabeth at NYU." At that comment Percy's face paled a little. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Oh, um… I may have mentioned you to him."

"So?" I asked, confused as to why he looked so worried.

"You don't know Luke, he won't ever let me live it down."

"Then why did you tell him in the first place?"

"It just kind of slipped out." Percy blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Percy?" a voice called out from behind us. I turned around and found Jason walking over towards us.

"Jason I said that if I wasn't back in 5 minutes then you could come looking for me."

"I got bored." Jason shrugged. "Oh hey Annabeth." He smiled at me once he reached us.

"Hey Jason." I smiled back at him.

"Jason, now's not a good time." Percy said turning to his cousin.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" he asked looking from me to Percy.

Before Percy could say anything I cut in. "It's fine Jason, I was just leaving anyway."

"But you just got here." Percy argued.

"Yeah well, I'm tired and parties aren't really my thing."

"Okay then I'll drive you home." Percy offered.

"No it's fine I'm sure Thalia could drive me back."

"Trust me I'll drive you back. I was thinking of leaving soon anyway." He insisted. When he saw that I was going to object again he cut in. "Thalia loves these parties, she won't be leaving anytime soon. I'm your best chance out of here."

Seeing no other way out of it I gave in. "Okay that would be great thanks."

"How will I get home then?" Jason asked.

"Luke." Was all Percy said before he put his hand on the small of my back and led me back through the house and out to the front where his car was parked.

**A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 6 done. Sorry for the massive gaps between each chapter update. I'm working on trying to finish them quicker but also not to post a crappy chapter. Anyway thanks for all of your continued support it really means a lot to me. **

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales **


End file.
